Needy Nights
by bloodiedangle
Summary: Sequel to Wet Dreams. Kanda goes to Allen's room for a little... relief.


**This was written for the DGM Kink meme. The original prompt is too hard to write out because it's confusing. It's kind of PWP but it kind of isn't. **

**I don't own -man and never will.**

"Moy… ashi." Yuu Kanda was walking down the hallway of the hotel towards the younger boy's room. Some people wouldn't call what he was attempting to do walking though. It was more of a… drunken stupor, although no one had the nerve to say anything to him about it. He was relying on the wall for balance and his cheeks were flushed. They were on a mission. This was their first mission together in months. Kanda wasn't going to let things slide this time. The Moyashi's room was down the hall and down a small flight of stairs, and Kanda was finding it too troublesome to bother with in his condition. When he arrived he knocked twice before tapping his foot impatiently and drumming his fingers on his arm.

The door opened, "Kan-?!" He couldn't finish his sentence due to the lips that were slamming against his. Kanda pushed him into the room as he closed the door behind him with his foot. Without hesitation, Kanda slipped his hands under the bottom of the boy's shirt. He gasped and pulled away.

""Kanda, what're you doing?" The boy asked, clearly flushed.

Kanda thought about it, "I… don't… will you?"

"Will I what? Kanda what's wrong?" The boy had never seen him like this. He could call him drunk except his pupils weren't dilated.

"Nothing's wrong," He yanked the shirt over the boy's head, "Just… release… need release." He mumbled incoherently.

"Oh. _Oh._" Allen smirked," You could've just asked. You didn't need to come in and make it look like you were trying to rape me" Kanda's lips were already covering the boy's again as he inched them both towards the bed. "Kanda, have you ever actually…" The older teen didn't bother answering as he was pushed back onto the bed. "I'll take that as a no." Allen gave one of his cute, sweet and innocent smiles as he bent over to place another kiss on Kanda's lips.

"Don't tease me," He growled, "Just do whatever. Now shut up." Kanda surged off the bed from underneath the boy, only to capture his lips again before taking off his own shirt.

"Awfully forward for someone so desperate," Allen chuckled lightly before placing his lips on Kanda's collarbone and tracing it down until he met a nipple where he gently sucked. Kanda let out a small moan as his head dropped back. Allen gaped.

"Kanda, what's wrong with you? You should be trying to kill me for that. But instead, you're moaning? What the hell?"

"Don't see you complaining."

"Why would I? It's just… it's not you. And I thought you hated me." Kanda gave an irritated 'tch,' and went to unbuckle the younger boy's pants. "Kanda what're you doing? I mean, I know what you're doing, but why me and why right now?"

"Shut up. You want this too." He was referring to the clearly visible bulge in Allen's pants.

He flushed, "If that's how you want it…" He grabbed Kanda by the collar and pulled him back to a standing position. "Guess you won't know what to do, so just get on the bed." He instructed and Kanda hesitantly obeyed. He had Kanda's pants off in one swift motion along with the boxers. "How'd you get so hard already Kanda?" He gave a small whimper, not wanting to talk. Allen shrugged it off and took the erection into his hand. Kanda involuntarily bucked his hips, trying to get Allen to hurry up and start. He took the hint and began stroking Kanda slowly as his hips continued bucking.

"Faster… Moyashi…" Allen picked up his pace just enough to make Kanda cry out. He smirked and used his other hand to gently massage the sacks at the base. Kanda's back arched off the bed as the skilled hand twisted lightly on its way up and ran a finger roughly over his slit. His cheeks were a delicious shade of red as he silently begged for more of the pleasure that was so willingly being given to him. Kanda was halfway there and Allen stopped.

"Your turn," was his reply to the 'what the fuck' look on Kanda's face.

"I can't- I don't know…" Kanda trailed off, embarrassed.

"Just copy what I did. It's easier then you think." He gave Kanda a small wink. Kanda hesitated before pulling the boy's pants and boxers down to his ankles. He stared, not quite sure what to do. "Just do what I did," He repeated while smiling his innocent smile at Kanda. Kanda wondered how the boy still looked innocent given the circumstances, but brushed it off as the boy rolled his hips forward against his outstretched palm. He stopped himself from pulling his wrist back after Allen's erection brushed his hand, thinking that he wouldn't get what he wanted if he didn't obey.

He hesitantly closed his fingers around the erection in front of him. "Keep going," Allen urged as Kanda ran his hand from the base to the head. The younger boy flushed as the older teen repeated his movements over and over again not knowing what else to do. It was torturous to say the least, having someone repeat the same movement. Allen took advantage of the man in front of him by pulling his hand away and grabbing a hand full of his hair as he forced his face to his erection.

"What the fuck Moyashi?" Kanda asked as his face was pressed closer.

"Please, just," He sighed at the naïve man in front of him, "suck." He instructed bluntly so Kanda couldn't say no.

Once again there was a pause as Kanda hesitated before running his head over the head. He could taste the precum that had gathered there and decided that this wasn't what he had come here to do.

He shook his head, "No, I didn't come here for this…. I just-!"

"If you want to fuck me you can at least get me distracted so it won't hurt! That is, unless you want to take!" Kanda gaped and realized he was right. Penetration must hurt, so get your partner lost in lust before it happens. He figured that was about right. He mentally slapped himself before he took the head into his mouth. Allen hissed and let out a gasp as Kanda did his best sucking him off.

"Hah! K-Kanda! I didn't know you could… knew how to…" He trailed off as Kanda gently slid his teeth on the underside of the boy's throbbing cock. He hissed again as Kanda gently bit down on the head and swirled his tongue around it. Kanda was interrupted by the bitter liquid that flowed into his mouth. Without thinking he swallowed it all.

"Alright," Allen gasped out as his mind cleared from his orgasm, "Go get the blue bottle in my suitcase." Kanda obeyed, tripping over the pants that were pooled around his ankles. He dug around for a moment before holding up the small bottle so Allen could see. "Yes that's it," Was his simple answer, before motioning for him to come back to the bed. "Just," he took the bottle from Kanda after he sat down next to him, "Give me your hand," Kanda offered it up and the Moyashi squeezed a generous amount onto his fingertips. "You have to stretch me, or it'll really hurt." Kanda nodded as he watched Allen get on all fours and spread his knees. He got onto his own and inched himself over the younger boy. With his outstretched and lubed up hand, he gently probed Allen's entrance before inserting his finger all at once.

"Geez Kanda! Slow!" Kanda sent a glare at the boy before slowly drawing his finger out of the boy and pressing in slowly. He repeated this until he decided to insert a second finger. The boy gasped and clenched his fingers against the sheets as Kanda unknowingly brushed against something he didn't know was there. He drew his fingers back and stabbed at that spot again. His eyebrows furrowed as he watched Allen squirm and writhe every time he hit that certain spot.

"What the fucks with that face Moyashi?" He asked, tired of trying to guess what was happening.

"You… just hit… my prostate," He managed between gasps. He bent his head backwards to look at Kanda's still confused face. "It's a…"He trailed off, not knowing what to tell the confused man, "It makes you feel good," He decided on. He watched as Kanda shrugged, trying to hide the fact that he was probably the only eighteen year old man in the world that didn't know what was within his own body. Allen chuckled lightly; making sure Kanda wouldn't hear him. "I think I'm ready Kanda. Get on your back." Kanda hesitated again before he gave in and sat back. He watched, amused, as the younger boy straddled his hips and bit his lip as he brought his hips down. The pleasure it brought Kanda was inexplicable as he'd never felt the need to engage in sexual activity. He was still questioning how the younger boy knew so much about what to do as he lifted his hips again and lightly brought them back down. There was the obvious look of discomfort printed all over the boy's face as he did so again and again, that's why Kanda found himself holding the boy's arm and whispering to him.

"Stay still. Let yourself relax and adjust." The boy nodded and dug his nails into Kanda's chest as he, again, brought his hips up and down. Kanda hissed as he bucked his hips upwards into the boy he'd just told to stop and adjust a second ago. "Moyashi, relax for a second. I'm not going anywhere soon." He managed as the boy moved his hips from side the side, eliciting small groans and gasps from the man below him.

"It's fine Kanda. And I don't see how you're supposed to care-ngh," He brought himself down again, "about something as painless as-hah! - this…"

"I don't," Kanda gasped, "It was annoying… watching your face." He was hiding the pleasure he was indulging in by biting his lip.

"Right and its annoying watching you bite your lip," Allen gasped as he brushed his prostate. Kanda bucked his hips upwards, not caring if the boy was lying about it not hurting anymore. He let out a loud cry at that, and whimpered. "Kanda, I'm not gonna last a lot-ngh! – longer!" Just to piss the boy off, Kanda took the erection above his stomach into his hand and pumping it in time with the boy's downward thrusts. He let out a near shriek as Kanda exploded into the boy and continued stroking him. Within a minute, the boy spilled his milky liquid cum onto Kanda's stomach and fell beside him.

"That was… interesting." He noted to himself.

Kanda rolled over to face the wall and pulled the sheets to his chin as he muttered, "Fucking Moyashi."

"BaKanda, you never told me why you wanted this so bad," Allen teased.

"Shut up and go to sleep," He ordered from the other side of the bed.

"Really, why'd you want it?" Allen asked, amused at himself for getting to annoy Kanda.

"It doesn't fucking matter." He mumbled.

"I just gave you what you wanted. Tell me, or I'll tell everyone at headquarters."

Kanda was not amused. He sat up, "Tell anyone and you die."

"Then just tell me."

"I haven't ever had an orgasm. Now shut the fuck up! You laugh, you die!"

"But Kanda, that doesn't explain why you chose tonight," He mumbled something as he hid under the covers. "What?"

He sat bolt right up, "I had a fucking wet dream! So shut the fuck up!"

Allen's face flushed as he wondered if it was about him. "Was it about me?"

"No, it fucking wasn't," Kanda growled.

"Then who?" He asked, suddenly confused as to who Kanda would ever fantasize about.

"Mind your own fucking business." Allen sighed and decided to leave it alone for the night.

**-End-**

Lol. If you've read my other stories you'd know what the dream was about. *cough*

Well, yet another request filled. I wonder if mine will ever get filled. *dies for no reason at all*


End file.
